Jak poznałem Jeffa
Jest to moja pierwsza Creepypasta, więc proszę o surową krytykę. ---- To był dziwny okres. Są pewne osoby które mnie dziwią, a mianowicie Jeff i Jane. Ale od początku, no więc jak zwykle poszedłem do szkoły, znaczy się gimnazjum. Każdy słyszał tam o Jeffie i wszyscy bali się o nim chociażby myśleć, ale nie ja, ja zawsze myślę o rzeczach, o których nie powinienem. Kiedy wszedłem do klasy, pierwsze, co mi się rzuciło w oczy, to brak trzech osób, zapytałem czemu ich nie ma, ale nikt nie wydusił z siebie słowa na ten temat. Tydzień później, ich wciąż nie ma, nie mogłem tego tak zostawić, więc poszedłem do rodziców jednego z chłopców. Tam się dowiedziałem, że nie żyją, nie wiedzieli jednak, kto ich zabił, wiadomo jednak że zginęli przez podcięcie gardła. Oczywiście mnie przychodziło tylko jedno wytłumaczenie, zostali zabici przez Jeffa. Następnego dnia, a raczej nocy, postanowiłem się przejść, nie bałem się, ale dla pewności wziąłem ze sobą pistolet, mimo iż nie umiałem trafić nawet w stodołę z kilku metrów. Gdy sobie tak szedłem, zobaczyłem w oddali pewną postać, nie wiedziałem, kto to jest, jednak nie mogłem od niej oderwać wzroku, ona chyba też, bo staliśmy tak przez jakieś trzy minuty. W końcu księżyc oświetlił ją. Miała białą maskę i czarne włosy, pomyślałem trochę i doszedłem do wniosku że stoi przede mną Jane the Killer. Podszedłem do niej i zapytałem. - Jesteś Jane? -Tak - Odpowiedziała po chwili. - Co tu robisz? - Chciałam ochronić kogoś przed Jeffem, ale się spóźniłam. - Nie rozumiem - Chciałem wejść do domu, przy którym stała, lecz złapała mnie za ramię. - On tam jest. Na razie musimy go zostawić. - My? - Przecież ty też chcesz go zabić. - Ma racje, nie wiem czemu, ale zabicie Jeffa stało się w tym momencie moim marzeniem. - No to na co czekamy? - Za dobrze się tam okopał. Po tych słowach zaczęła ciągnąć mnie za rękę, z jakiegoś powodu się nie szarpałem ani nie zgłaszałem sprzeciwów. Kątem oka zobaczyłem w oknie tamtego domu Jeffa i ten jego sławny uśmiech, strach mnie sparaliżował, ale obecność Jane szybko mnie uspokoiła. Zacząłem się zastanawiać czy nie zaprosić jej do pokoju i nie ożenić się z nią i wtedy pomyślałem "O czym ja kurwa myślę? Nie mówcie, że zabujałem się w dziewczynie, którą znam dopiero pięć minut! To niemożliwe!" po chwili znaleźliśmy się przed ich domem, a ona powiedziała. - To, co tam ujrzysz sprawi, że twoje życie zmieni się na zawsze. - Ale on nas widział. - Znam go, nie będzie nas atakował, w każdym razie dzisiaj. No nieważne, właź. Miała racje, to co ujrzałem zmieniło moje życie... na gorsze. Na końcu korytarza były głowy moich rodziców. Chciałem się odwrócić, gdy to zrobiłem, ujrzałem Jeffa który powiedział. - Ooo, no proszę, chłopak Jane. - Ona nie jest moj... - Włożył mi nóż do ust. - Ssss, bądź cicho. Nie krzycz na kolegę. - Po tych słowach rozciął mi lewy policzek. - Bym ci zrobił pełny uśmiech, lecz czas mnie goni. Na razie, znajdź mnie i spróbuj zabić! Zaśmiał się, po czym wyszedł. Jane podeszła, rzuciła na mnie okiem i dała mi jakiś strój, był to czarny skórzany płaszcz, czarne dresy i adidasy oraz nóż z czarnym uchwytem. - Załóż to. Przepraszam, ale cię kocham i chciałam cię mieć tylko dla siebie. Te słowa coś zmieniły w mojej psychice, liczyła się tylko ona. Nie czułem już bólu, nawet wtedy, gdy wydłubała mi prawe oko i nałożyła na jego miejsce opaskę. Zdjęła maskę i nasze usta połączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku. Potem z powrotem ją włożyła i założyła mi czarną chustę na usta. Od tego wydarzenia minął prawie miesiąc, jesteśmy w domu jednej z ofiar, znów nam się wymknął, ona śpi w moich ramionach, nie wiem, co mi się stało, że tak postępuje, ale to jest zbyt silne żebym z tym walczył, zresztą i tak nie mam zamiaru. Muszę już kończyć, bo musimy już lecieć, zaraz będzie tu policja. A co do ciebie, Jeff, znajdę cię, a wtedy będziesz nas błagał o śmierć. Żegnam. Kategoria:Fanpasta